Ripper
Summary Ripper, later known as Freaks and the Bloodsucker, was a major antagonist in XBlaze – Code: Embryo and the true main antagonist of XBlaze – Lost: Memories. He was an Irregular Type Union, he was killed by Kazuto Kotetsu, and revived by the Magick Association before truly being defeated by Es and Tōya. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 7-B Name: Ripper, Freaks, Kiri Origin: XBlaze Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Union, Serial Killer |-|Ripper='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Berserk Mode, Extrasensory Perception, Absorption, Stealth Mastery, Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant, Healing Negation (Can negate healing), Limited Glyph Creation, Longevity, Limited Transformation (Can transform his fingers to blades), Regeneration (Mid-Low; Able to regenerate from fatal gun wounds), Enhanced Senses (Can smell other people), Smoke Manipulation (Via smoke bombs), Fire Manipulation, Limited Possession and Body Puppetry (Resided inside Tōya's mind after his seithr was drained and forced his Drive to activate) |-|Ripper Resistance=Resistance to the Following: Death Manipulation (Can eat crystals), Corruption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Resists crystal), Status Effect Inducement (Resists Mei's Raven), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Able to exist while having many seithr inside him), Existence Erasure (Phase Zero Unions are resistant to this effect), Disease Manipulation, Madness Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Unaffected by Tōya's passives albeit he was extremely drained) |-|Freaks=All previous abilities plus Life, Blood and Strength Absorption (Passively sucks away life with New Testament Grimoire. Able to suck blood and power by biting them), Power Nullification (Toya couldn't use his powers after being sucked), Fate Manipulation (His kills are "singularity" in the timeline, which even Es with Embryo failed to change), Acausality (Type 1), Multiple Personalities, Invulnerability (Scaling from other vampires, who are outside of Logic), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid), Body Control, Fear Aura, Instinctive Reaction, Blood Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Intangibility, Darkness Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; magic's regeneration negating factor is also superior to Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Healing and Necromancy (Scaling from other vampires such as Fuzzy) |-|Freaks Resistance=Resistant to the Following: Electricity Manipulation (Able to take Mei's electricity), Law Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (Scaling from other vampires, who exist outside of reason, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and two great origins) and Phenomena Intervention (Type 2) (Unaffected by phenomena intervention, even by Es with Embryo) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Toyed with Mei and killed Drei in single hit) | City level (Drained Tōya's energy and strength and killed him every single reset except the last one). Able to ignore conventional durability with New Testament Grymoire. Speed: Supersonic (Kept up with Mei and Toya who can easily dodge sounds) | At least Supersonic (Able to easily keep up with most of the cast) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Easily superior to Akio Osafune) | At least Class 1 Striking Strength: Small Building Class | City Class Durability: Small Building level | City level. Regeneration makes him difficult to kill. Stamina: Very high. Able to fight while having his crystal severely shattered. Range: Tens of meters | Tens of meters normally. Kilometers with New Testament Grimoire Standard Equipment: Throwing knives and smoke bombs | New Testament Grimoire Intelligence: High. Very experienced in killing, assassination, torture and even psychology to an extent. Outsmarted Kiri and found a way to escape from Ishana. Weaknesses: Playful and enjoys toying with his preys. Key: Ripper | Freaks Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Serial Killers Category:Hunters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Sadists Category:Berserkers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Fire Users Category:Possession Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Life Users Category:Blood Users Category:Fate Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Immortals Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Necromancers Category:Tier 7 Category:Stealth Masters Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Arc System Works Category:Tier 9